Zicit
Zicit also known as CG, is a poster on the DashNet forums and. He is infamous throughout the forums and his total post count across all his accounts is about 6000, most of which is either spam or from his post farming schemes disguised as forum games. He is known for his bigotry towards autistic people, to the point where he has threatened to ban users from the wiki for changing "suffers from autism" to "has autism", and he frequently attempts to prove to other users that it is an inherently bad thing. Zicit has also used wikia articles to praise himself, including this very page. Zicit's History on Dashnet Zicit's first account was RaidioactiveVomit which was created in December 2013, but that account got banned in January 2014 for "hacking" MasterSparky's account and spamming with it. (MasterSparky's password was "sparky") With the ban of RaidioactiveVomit, Zicit's IP was also permanently banned from the forum. However, he managed to get around this by using proxies. One month after RaidioactiveVomit was banned, Zicit returned with a new account named ClickingGhost in February 2014, but at that time he kept his past a secret. His posting style with ClickingGhost was quite similar to RaidioactiveVomit's, and a few months into his new account, MasterSparky began to suspect ClickingGhost and RaidioactiveVomit were the same. Eventually, ClickingGhost admitted to being RaidioactiveVomit. MasterSparky and most other forumers were able to forgive him pretty quickly for this, though. ClickingGhost (Zicit) created the first forum game on Dashnet in February 2014, called "Ban the User Above You". The thread reached a massive amount of replies and used to have the most posts out of any thread on Dashnet. In the summer of 2014, Zicit made several forum games to compete with the post count of a few others, and his threads clogged the Off-Topic section. Several forumers got pissed off at Zicit because of this. Because of Zicit's large amount of forum games, Opti created a new section called Playground which was intended for those threads. Since then, the community hasn't had much problem with forum games and forum games nowadays are somwhat active, but not as active as Off Topic During the early year 2015 Zicit spammed the forums using alts, then pretended to be reformed until he encouraged ExplodingCamels suicide, which generally earned him the ire of every decent user, he justified this by stating that EC is a misanthropic sociopath. He quickly got permabanned after this by Shylight. Later ExplodingCamel revealed that he was faking suicidal behavior for attention. Trivia His avatar as RaidioactiveVomit was a default avatar with a spider on it, but as of the forum update it automatically has the "User Banned" avatar. Zicit was awarded the helpful and flagger badges on his account ClickingGhost, but was also given the wiener badge for flaming people. The account ClickingGhost was permanently banned by moderator Shylight on October 31, 2014 due to continued rebellious behavior towards the moderators. Zicit has used multiple accounts since ClickingGhost was banned. His Tumblr account can be found herehttp://zicit.tumblr.com/archive. He considers anything on the internet to be public and has no respect for privacy. Category:Forumer specific pages